I Don't Need Your Responsibilities NC
by Agavia Amalathea
Summary: ini FF NC-21, bukan KYUWOOK yang aku bawa .. ff straight tapi ..main castnya KyuHyun sama OC .. jadi, langsung baca aja kalau pengen tau..


Tittle : i don't need your responsibilities

kategori : NC 21

Cast : Kyuhyun, Kwan Youra

Annyeong, aku datang tidak dengan membawa ff KYUWOOK .. tapi ff NC yang sama sekali ngga hot. Niatnya pengen buat NCannya si KyuWook. Tapi berhubung aku belum berani baca, jadi aku ngga tau gimana cara mereka NC~an. So, bikin straight aja dulu ..

.

.

Cho kyuhyun POV

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mendaki sebuah gunung, kalau tidak salah nama gunung itu adalah Gunung Surak. Ya seperti inilah kegiatan yang selalu ingin aku lakukan namun terhalang dengan kesibukanku sebagai seorang penyanyi dan member Super Junior. Biasanya jika ada waktu luang, aku akan pergi dan mendaki bersama teman-temanku. Hanya saja kali ini aku ingin mendaki sendiri.

.

" YAAAA .. kenapa turun hujan disaat seperti ini?" gerutuku ketika melihat tetesan hujan menutupi kaca mobilku bagian depan. Namun aku tetap saja melajukan mobilku untuk mencari tempat dimana aku bisa menyimpan (?) mobilku dengan aman ketika nantinya aku mendaki gunung.

.

Setelah aku mendapat tempat untuk menyimpan mobilku, aku segera mengambil peratalan untuk mendaki gunung nantinya. Setelah semuanya siap, dengan ditemani gerimis yang masih mengguyur kawasan gunung surak ini aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk yeah, mendaki gunung tentunya.

.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena sejauh ini aku tidak mendapat suatu kesusahan apapun, gerimis juga sudah berhenti mengguyur. Namun aku harus sangat berhati-hati karena jalanannya menjadi licin dan basah akibat gerimis yang turun sebelumnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tapi sampai saat ini aku masih saja bersemangat untuk mendakinya agar cepat sampai puncak dan melihat betapa indahnya matahari terbit.

.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahwa setetes demi setetes hujan kembali turun ke bumi dan dengan cepat tetesan-tetesan itu menjadi sangat lebat dan cepat. Mataku mencari-cari tempat dimana aku bisa mendirikan tenda untuk aku berteduh, setelah kurasa aku menemukan tempat yang cocok dengan cepat aku melepas tas ransel besarku dan mengeluarkan segala peralatan yang aku perlukan.

.

hujan semakin deras turun dan sekarang suara kilat samar-samar tedengar. Aku masih berusaha untuk mendirikan tenda meskipun angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Sial sial sial, tendaku terbawa angin dan keadaan semakin kacau. Dingin mulai aku rasakan dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, menginggat bahwa saat ini aku sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini.

.

Aku merapatkan diriku ke sebuah pohon besar dan kemudian duduk di bawahnya, tubuhku menggigil kedinginginan, rasa pusing mulai menyerang kepalaku dan hujan tak kunjung berhenti malah semakin deras turun. Keadaannya sungguh seperti di film horror yang pernah sekali aku lihat, sungguh tidak keren sekali terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. UMMA, tolong anakmu ini ! setelah itu aku rasa pandangan mataku mulai suram dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mata, sedikit mengerjab-ngerjab untuk menyeimbangkan (?) daya pengelihatanku. Okey, aku sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan berwarna dasar biru sapphire. Di bagian kiri tembok itu terlukis semua member SUPER JUNIOR di album sorry sorry ? mwoya ? aku dimana ini? ketika kepalaku, aku tolehkan ke arah kanan , kalau saja kepalaku tidak sakit. Aku yakin 99,9 persen aku akan langsung bangkit dari peristirahanku (?) ini . bayangkan, di tembok itu terlukis diriku dengan sangat err … tampan ? iya aku memang tampan, tapi kenapa lukisan itu terlihat melebihi ketampananku yang sebenarnya? Aish, sial ! sebenarnya aku dimana ini _?#kamar impian author tuh/okesip_

_._

Lalu sedetik kemudian pintu ruangan dimana aku beristirahat terbuka, dan muncul seorang yeoja pendek, ya meskipun tidak sependek itu. yeoja itu membawa sebaskom air ( mungkin ).

.

" annyeong, Kyuhyun~ssi. Kau sudah sadar rupanya, baguslah." Ucapnya sumringah ketika melihatku.

.

" bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana aku bisa di sini? Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku ketika dia duduk di samping ranjang yang aku tempati.

.

" kau pingsan lalu aku menolongmu dan membawamu ke rumahku." Ucapnya sangat tidak jelas untukku, tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Dia mencelupkan handuk berwarna putih itu ke baskon yang dia bawa kemudian memerasnya dan menaruhnya ke atas dahiku.

.

" YA !" teriakku dan melemparkan handuk yang di letakkannya di atas dahiku.

.

" BABO ! aku tahu kau pasti menolongku, tapi bagaimana cerita rinciannya? Dan apa maksudmu melukis gambar super junior dan tentunya kenapa ada gambar diriku yang terpampang besar di sana?" tunjukku kea rah tembok yang terlukis diriku.

.

" kyuhyun~ssi, kau masih demam. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti ini, kau tidak mengenalku kan? Jadi, bersikap sopanlah." Ucapnya enteng.

.

" mwoya ?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan ucapannya itu.

.

" oke, baiklah. Aku akan bercerita padamu, tapi jangan lempar lagi handuknya. Oke?"

.

Sedangkan aku hanya diam saja tak merespon ucapannya. Gadis itu memunggut kembali handuk yang aku buang tadi dan mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom lagi dan meletakkannya ke dahi ku.

.

" aku adalah kepala pengawas di kawasan gunung surak ini, semalam ntah kenapa aku ingin sekali mendaki dan berniat untuk melihat matahari terbit. Perjalanan yang aku tempuh tinggal sedikit lagi, Tapi tak kusangka, hujan turun dengan deras dan memaksaku untuk segera turun. Saat itulah, aku menemukanmu yang tergeletak di bawah pohon. Dengan cepat aku menelepon untuk meminta bantuan, lalu aku membawamu ke rumahku." Jelasnya.

.

" kau kepala pengawas ? aku lihat kau masih sangat muda? Bagaimana bisa? Ah ya, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Tapi, apa kau menolongku karena kau tahu aku Kyuhyun Super Junior?" tanyaku menyelidik.

.

" ya, aku kepala pengawas. Bagaimana bisa ? hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ani, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, bahkan aku tidak melihat wajahmu sedikit pun. Hingga akhirnya kau dibawa ke rumahku dan aku baru sadar bahwa kau Kyuhyun Super Junior. Jadi jangan berpikiran bahwa aku menolongmu dengan pamrih, Kyuhyun~ssi." Ucapnya serius.

.

" ah, benarkah? Syukurlah. Sekarang jam berapa? Sepertinya saat ini masih turun hujan." Tanyaku membuka topic lain, aku sadar bahwa saat ini aku sedang demam, tapi kenapa ucapanku sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keadaanku. Ini ajaib sekali.

.

" ini masih pukul 9 malam, dan sepertinya hujan akan turun selama 2 hari kedepan." Dia mengambil handuk dari atas dahiku dan mencelupkannya lagi kemudian meletakkan ke atas dahiku. Tanpa berbicara apapun dia keluar meninggalkan aku.

.

"BABO, kenapa aku bisa lupa meminta penjelasan mengenai lukisan-lukisan tembok ini? lalu mengenai nama? Aku bahkan belum mengetahui nama seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aaah !" kesalku pada diri sendiri.

.

Mungkin efek dari demamku, aku melupakan semua yang ingin aku tanyakan. BAJU ? jangan bilang dia yang menggantikan aku baju? Omo… omo.. awas saja jika benar-benar dia yang menggantikan aku baju. Ah tidak tidak, itu akan sangat jahat sekali. Sudah beruntung dia sudi menyelamatkan aku. Aku rasa sekarang, aku merasa jauh lebih baikan.

.

" kenapa disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa merasakan lapar?" sial, haruskah aku meminta makan kepada gadis itu? sepertinya iya, aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang. Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan menurunkan kaki dari atas ranjang. Baru saja aku akan berdiri, tapi mataku melihat sebuah buku ( atau lebih tepatnya buku diary ) berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan _My Heart _di bagian sampulnya. Buku itu terletak di meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang.

.

Memiliki sifat _evil _mungkin sudah bawaan dari lahir, kini dengan lancangnya aku mengambil buku itu dan dengan ragu aku mulai membuka. Di halaman pertama, aku sudah di kagetkan dengan adanya fotoku yang terpasang dengan sangat tampan (?), dengan rapi maksudku. Dan dibagian bawah fotoku terdapat tulisan namaku. Ini semakin membuatku penasaran untuk membuka halaman berikutnya.

.

Halaman ke dua, hanya ada tulisan : _hanya satu tujuan hidupku jika Tuhan mempertemukan kita, Kyuhyun~ssi. Yaitu, kau sudi memberikan sedikit benihmu untukku. aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri, aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang akan menemani hidupku sampai aku mati._

.

MWOYA ? apa maksudnya dengan benih? Ya Tuhan, apa dia seorang yeoja gila yang terlalu terobsesi denganku ? ani, aniya .. dia kepala pengawas sebuah gunung. Mana mungkin dia gila? Aais, ntahlah. Aku meletakkan kembali diary itu karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa laparku ini.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar itu dan sangat terkejut melihat betapa anehnya rumah ini, meskipun aneh bukan dalam pengertian yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak aneh, ketika aku keluar kamar aku bisa melihat keadaan luar yang gelap. Tembok rumah ini terbuat dari kaca, semuanya. Mungkin hanya kamar saja terbuat dari tembok yang sewajarnya.

.

Aku mendekat ke satu sudut, dan benar. Ini benar-benar kaca, ternyata rumah ini terletak di dalam hutan. Aku melihat bahwa banyak pohon yang mengelilingi rumah ini. sedikit menyeramkan memang, tapi ini sangat nyaman dimataku. Hebatnya aku sampai lupa dengan rasa laparku.

.

" apakah gadis itu memiliki orang tua yang sangat kaya raya bahkan melebihi kekayaan Siwon hyung?" ucapku bodoh.

.

" Kyuhyun~ssi" gadis itu kini sudah ada di belakangku dengan mengenakan apron cokelatnya.

.

" aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu, kau pasti laparkan?" tanyanya kemudian meninggalkan aku dan menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah ada.

.

" rumahmu sangat aneh." Celutukku.

.

" terima kasih. Cepatlah makan."

.

aku melihatnya sudah berkonsentrasi dengan makanan yang dibuatnya, begitu pula aku. Menginggat bahwa aku sudah sangat lapar, aku dengan cepat memasukkan makanan yang di sediakannya ke dalam mulutku.

.

" apa hyung-hyungmu sekarang sedang khawatir dan mencarimu?" tanyanya setelah aku lihat dia telah menyelesaikan makannya.

.

" ani, hyung sudah tahu dan aku sedang kosong selama 3 hari kedepan. Jadi tidak alasan mereka mengkhawatirkan aku." Jawabku kemudian aku menyelesaikan acara makanku.

.

" apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?" pertanyaannya membuatku kaget, dia _to the point _sekali _sih_ !

.

.

" itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

.

" kau tahu, kalian para idola itu sangatlah kejam. Malah Lebih kejam dari seorang pembunuh sekalipun, jika seorang pembunuh langsung mematikan korbannya. Sedangkan kalian para idola? Menyakiti hati kami secara perlahan. Ya meskipun tidak secara langsung dan kalian sama sekali tak sadar. Kau jangan marah, setidaknya ini hanya menurutku. Untuk ukuran seorang fans amatir sepertiku, fans yang bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya kepada idolanya. Ini seperti membunuhku secara perlahan dengan rumor-rumor bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Benar, fans dan idola hanya diciptakan untuk saling mendukung dan tidak lebih. Tapi, tetap saja rumor-rumor percintaan semakin memperburuk kenyataan itu. bagiku, bertemu dan bertatap muka denganmu saja hampir menjadi hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi. Bahkan hanya untuk ingin melihatmu,aku berdesak-desakkan, menahan lapar, menahan tangis kebahagiaan ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu meskipun dari jarak 100 kilometer sekalipun. HANYA UNTUK MELIHATMU, seberapa keras perjuanganku untuk hal itu. sedangkan kekasihmu, bahkan dia tak perlu melangkahkan kakinya. Dia dapat melihatmu dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih manusiawi. Apakah itu adil untukku? aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hari-hariku selalu ada kau didalamnya. Tapi mengapa takdir sangat menyulitkan untukku? _well,_ apakah benar pemikiranku? Atau aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan?"

.

Gadis itu mengakhiri ucapan panjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman pahit. Apa benar, seorang idola sekejam itu? tidak sekejam itu kan ? tidak kan?

.

" aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan kepadamu, tapi memang takdir antara seorang idola dan fans hanyalah seperti itu." aku kehilangan kata-kataku, sial.

.

" Kyuhyun~ssi, bolehkah aku meminta imbalanku karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

.

" MWOYA ? imbalan? Kau tidak ikhlas menolongku?" tanyaku sedikit marah.

.

" aniya, hanya saja aku ingin meminta darimu sesuatu."

.

" apa ? kau ingin imbalan apa ?"

.

" bisakah kau memberiku sedikit benihmu untukku?" kata-kata yang terdapat di diarynya. Sekarang dia langsung mengucapkannya secara langsung di hadapanku ? ya Tuhan …

.

" mw ..mwo ? benih ? benih apa?" tanyaku gelagapan.

.

" berikan aku seorang bayi, setidaknya jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Aku masih memiliki bayi dari benihmu. Aku mohon, Kyuhyun~ssi .." ucapnya tak masuk akal.

.

" kau yeoja gila ! mana ada seperti itu? lalu setelah kau hamil, kau akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku ? lalu apa aku 'sesakit' itu untuk memenuhi permintaanmu ini? kau pikir aku namja brengsek, setelah aku melakukan hal itu, apa aku bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja seperti aku tak melakukan apa-apa? Apa aku bisa membiarkan seorang yeoja yang mengandung bayiku, hidup dengan menanggung malu karena hamil tapi tak memiliki suami ? aku tidak sekejam itu."

.

" Pertanggung jawabanmu ? aku tidak membutuhkannya Kyuhyun~ssi, sedikit pun aku tidak membutuhkan pertanggung jawaban darimu. Demi nama Tuhan, kau hanya cukup melakukannya sekali dan berikan aku benihmu. Nantinya, jika aku benar-benar hamil. Ini hanya anakku, bukan anakmu. Kau hanya memberiku benih, dan tidak lebih. Kau tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apapun mengenai hal itu. apa kau khawatir aku akan merusak popularitasmu dan membohongimu? Tidak, aku bukan yeoja selicik itu. aku akan membuat surat perjanjian bahwa, apapun yang terjadi di masa depan yang diakibatkan oleh malam ini, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku memiliki nama besar sehingga tak aka nada yang berani melecehkanku di depan umum. Dan Uangku cukup melimpah untuk menghidupi anak ini nantinya dengan baik." Ucapanya tenang.

.

" apa kau tak sakit hati jika aku melakukannya tanpa cinta?" tanyaku mencoba untuk mempertahankan pendapatku bahwa aku tidak akan mau melakukannya.

.

" cinta ? aku tidak peduli, toh nantinya aku akan mendapat cinta dari calon anakku." Ucapnya.

.

" aku tetap tidak mau." Setelah itu aku meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar tempat beristirahatku tadi. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal ! konyol sampai aku berpikir otakku sudah _konslet_.

.

Sebelum aku berhasil membaringkan tubuhku, yeoja itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

.

" Kyuhyun~ssi, demi Tuhan .. aku mohon" tidakkah dia seperti yeoja jalang ? tapi tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. dia yeoja yang berbeda, dan sedikit 'gila'.

.

Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, dengan perlahan namun pasti dia memelukku sangat erat. Memposisikan wajahnya berada di dadaku, dan aku tahu bahwa dia kini menangis. Sedangkan aku, aku seperti robot yang hanya diam saja tak merespon apa yang dilakukannya.

.

" baiklah, jika kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya. Tapi jangan pernah menyesal nantinya, aku seorang namja normal yang memiliki nafsu yang mudah untuk terbakar. Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti jika bukan aku yang memintanya, jangan merintih kesakitan ketika aku melakukannya dengan keras. Apa kau masih mau huh?" oke, pertahananku jebol sekarang.

.

Belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaanku, aku sudah menarik wajahnya agar sejajar denganku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku mencium bibinya kemudian menyedotnya kuat , aku keluarkan lidahku dan dengan gerakan melingkar aku membasahi daerah bibirnya dengan lidahku. Aku semakin dalam menciumnya, melumat dan mengigit bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

.

" Kenapa kau hanya diam saja hah ?" tanyaku meremehkan.

.

" aku hanya tidak tahu harus seperti apa." Ucapnya ragu.

.

" cara berciuman saja kau tidak tahu, lalu kau dengan beraninya memintaku untuk menghamilimu? Apa kau sudah tak waras ?"

.

Dia hanya diam saja, hening. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Kemudian yeoja itu dengan cepat menekan tengkukku untuk menyatu dengan bibirnya. Detika pertama, yeoja itu hanya menempelkan saja. Tapi detik berikutnya, dia menghembuskan nafasnya di bibirku. Secara perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, dengan menggunakan giginya, yeoja itu menggigiti bibir bawahku dengan perlahan. Sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya hanya untuk sekedar menyentuhkannya di bibirku.

.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangannya telah berani menyentuh cuping telingaku dengan sangat halus, sesekali menjewer atau memelintirnya, suara erangannya juga terdengar jelas di kedua daun telingaku.

.

Engggghhh ….

.

Nafsuku terbakar sekarang, aku semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, memeluknya erat dengan ciuman-ciuman yang penuh nafsu yang kami lakukan. Kalau saja aku tidak memeluknya, mungkin yeoja itu sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Kini aku yang mendominasi ciuman, aku memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri kepalanya. Hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa bibirnya itu tak terlewatkan olehku meskipun hanya sejengkal.

.

" jebal .. bisakahh kauu membhawaku ke ranjahngg ,.." ucapnya di sela-sela permainan kami.

.

Aku mulai menggiringnya dan dengan perlahan menidurkannya di atas ranjang, tanganku bertumpu di kedua sisinya. Bibirku masih saja mencium bibirnya tanpa henti, ku masukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka. Ku mainkan rongga atas mulutnya dengan sangat pelan, lalu menyodok-nyodokkannya halus. Setelah itu aku mulai bertarung dengan lidahnya, dia tak cukup lihai dalam peperangan ini. sehingga aku dengan mudah dapat menguasai mulutnya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit waktu aku habiskan dengan mulutnya, kini bibirku sudah berpindah ke lehernya. Ku gunakan tanganku untuk menganggkat sedikit kepalanya, lalu aku memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang agar aku lebih leluasa untuk menjelajahinya. Aku mengecup semua bagian lehernya, tenggorokan dan garis dagu. Aku mengecupinya lalu menjilatnya dan meninggalkan sensasi basah di sana. Ku hembuskan nafas sedikit disana, lalu sedetik kemudian tangan gadis ( yang belum ku ketahui namanya sampai saat ini ) itu menekan kepalaku agar kembali bergulat dengan lehernya yang sudah penuh dengan liur dan tanda merah.

.

" esssshhh … engggghh .."

_( mianhae, author ngga bisa buat suara desahan )_

.

Aku kembali mencium bibirnya, tapi kali ini dengan lebih halus dan sangat pelan. Tanganku sudah tak terkendali lagi, tanpa aku perintah pun tanganku sudah membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan. Seakan mengerti apa maksudku, dia menganggkat sedikit tubuh bangian atasnya agar aku dengan mudah melepaskan kemeja yang dia pakai.

.

Kemudian aku menghentikan ciumanku, aku melihat segurat garis merah terlihat di pipi gadis itu. lalu kembali aku menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Tanganku dengan cekatan melepas bra putih miliknya, kemudian aku mulai mengelus-ngelus payudara bagian kanannnya. Hanya mengelusnya saja dengan gerakan melingkar. Tidak lama kemudian, kini aku sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua buah dadanya yang berukuran sedang itu.

.

Aku membasahi bagian bibirku dengan lidahku agar tetap lembab, kemudian mencium kedua buah dada itu secara bergantian. Aku menciumnya dengan sangat pelan dan mengarahkan bibirku untuk lebih dekat ke arah putingnya yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Kemudian kuhembuskan napas tepat pada putting kirinyanya, hal ini aku lakukan supaya ia merasakan kehangatan dari napas yang aku hembuskan..

.

Kemudian kugunakan ujung lidahku untuk mulai melingkari areolanya. Namun aku masih bersikap adil diantara keduanya. aku menggelitik putingnya dengan ujung lidahku. Lalu dengan sangat jelas dia mendesah karena merasakan nikmat yang aku berikan.

.

Aku lihat bahwa putingnya telah menegang sempurna, kemudian kuurahkan ujung lidahku dan menusukkan ke putingnya, dengan melakukan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah. Gadis itu semakin mendesah dengan keras. Kakinya pun sepertinya tengah menendang-nendang sia-sia. Kemudian, secara pelan-pelan puting payudaranya aku masukkan ke dalam mulutku. Aku Hisap putting tersebut sambil memainkannya dengan ujung lidahku. Aku remas payudara lainnya yang menganggur (?), meremasnya dan sedikit menariknya ke atas ke bawah dan kiri kanan. Aku menekan payudaranya, dengan menggunakan jari telunjukku, Aku memencet (?) putingnya keras.

.

" aaaw ! enggggh …" suara yang lolos dari mulutnya yang kini tengan menganggur. Sebenarnya sayang sekali jika hanya membiarkan bibir itu untuk mendesah, tapi mulutku kini sudah di penuhi dengan payudara kirinya, tangan kananku untuk meremas dan menekan payudara lainnya, dan tangan kiriku untuk menumpu tubuhku agar tak terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Aku merasakan bahwa tangan gadis itu semakin menekan kepalaku agar lebih dalam memuaskan payudaranya.

.

" Kyu~aahh … enrrrrggg"

.

Tanganku yang sedari tadi aku gunakan untuk memuaskan payudaranya, kini aku alihkan untuk membuka celana jinsnya. Semenit kemudian, aku sudah membuatnya naked. Sedangkan aku, aku masih menggunakan pakaianku lengkap. Aku tahu ini tidak adil, lalu secepat kilat aku melepas semua pakaianku hingga keadaan kami sama, Full Naked !

.

Aku lihat dia menatapku tanpa berkedip, mungkin terkejut karena ternyata aku memiliki ABS yang tak kalah keren dengan ABS milik siwon hyung. Menginggat bahwa aku tidak pernah toples di puclik dan tak akan pernah aku lakukan#harapan author nih..

.

Tak ku hiraukan dengan tatapannya itu, aku segera menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. OH GOD ! shit ! kenapa miss v nya terlihat sangat mengingginkan aku (?), warnanya sudah memerah dan basah. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu, terlebih dahulu aku mencium paha dan selangkangannya. Menciumnya dengan cepat dan basah.

.

setelah itu mulai aku mainkan lidahku di antara selangkangannya kiri ke kanan dengan hanya mengenai miss v nya dengan ujung lidahku. Sekali lagi, aku mendengar desahan yang lepas dari mulut bebasnya. tak ku hiraukan desahannya itu, aku mulai menyapu permukaan miss v nya dari arah bawah menuju atas, tepat di bagian klitorisnya aku memainkan ujung lidahku. setelah itu memberikan tekanan yang cukup keras pada klitorisnya dan aku memainkan _pola membelah_ pada bagian belahan miss v gadis itu.

.

" aaahhh .. kyu~aaahh .. akhuuu, .." desahnya di sertai goyangan pinggulnya(?) yang tak kuasa menerima perlakuan dariku. Belum sempat dia meneruskan ucapannya, dia telah mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya tepat ke dalam mulutku. Aku menghisap miss v nya berkali-kali untuk membersihkannya sampai benar-benar bersih. OH GOD ! I THINK, I'M GOING CRAZY ! lalu aku menelan cairan cintanya dengan senang hati.

.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku segera memasukkan ketiga jariku ke dalam vaginanya. Gadis itu sedikit memekik menahan sakit ( mungkin ), tapi tak aku hiraukan. Aku menjalankannya dengan perlahan dan semakin cepat. Aku menyodok-nyodokkan ketiga jariku dengan keras dan cepat. Gadis itu hanya bisa menutup mata dan mencengkeram erat sprai kasur mahalnya. Sedikit tidak tega, aku kembali mencium bibirnya agar sejenak melupakan rasa sakit yang kini tengah dia rasakan. Gadis itu merespon ciumanku dengan sangat mengebu dan menuntut. Tangannya tak lagi mencengkeram spry, tapi tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk leherku agar ciuman kami lebih intim dan dalam. Tubuhku sudah menempel dengan tubuhnya, tak ada jarak yang memisahkan tubuh kami.

.

" enggg .. aaahhh .."

.

Aku semakin cepat mengerakan tiga jariku itu, dan desahannya semakin keras terdengar. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku sudah mempersiapkan Kyuhyun kecil (?)untuk benar-benar mengerjakan apa yang gadis itu minta. Segera aku keluarkan ketiga jariku dari dalam vaginaniya dan langsung aku masukkan juniorku ke dalamnya.

.

Gadis itu kaget mungkin, sehingga membuatnya berteriak tertahan. Setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya yang memang sudah sembab sebelumnya. Ntah kenapa, melihat air matanya turun nafsuku tiba-tiba saja menguap.

.

" apa kau ingin menghentikan sekarang?" tanyaku kepadanya.

.

" ani, aniya. Teruskan apa yang sudah kita lakukan. Jebal … tapi, kumohon bermainlah dengan pelan." Mohonnya.

.

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku ( lagi-lagi ) mendaratkan ciumanku ke bibirnya. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi dia rasakan. Aku mulai menggerakkan juniorku, perlahan. Keluar masuk dengan ritme yang teratur, gadis itu terlalu fokus pada bibirku. Meskipun terkadang terdengar pekikkan yang dia keluarkan.

.

Aku terus mengenjot juniorku ke dalam lubangnya, tanganku kini meraup payudara kirinya dan meremasnya sedikit keras. Bibirku terus beradu dengan bibirnya yang sudah memerah dan sangat basah. Sama-samar terdengar desahan yang dia keluarkan di sela ciuman kami yang penuh nafsu.

.

" Isssshhhhh … aahhhhssss" desah kami berdua.

.

Genjotan juniorku semakin cepat aku lakukan, dan aku merasa juniorku telah menyobek sesuatu. Aku tahu bahwa dia masih perawan, dan aku yang telah merenggut keperawanannya. Okey, Good job Cho Kyuhyun ! Aku semakin semangat menggerakan juniorku, gadis itu sudah beberapa kali orgasme akibat juniorku. Aku menyentuh suatu titik, dan itu semakin membuatnya mengelinjang tak karuan. Kakinya menendang-nendang sia, desahan semakin keras dan keras.

.

" oohfassshhteeerrrkyuhyun~aahh .." semakin cepat gerakkanku maka semakin cepat pula aku akan orgasme.

.

Byurrrr…. (?)

.

Lelah, hanya satu kata itu yang aku masih mencium gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Okey, bahkan sekarang aku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku sendiri. Tanganku masih bergerak lincah di payudaranya, mencubit dan menarik putingnya gemas. Bibirku meninggalkan bibirnya, dan kembali menuju payudaranya. Menghisapnya lebih kuat lagi, berharap ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari putingnya karena aku sangat haus sekarang -_-

.

Aku kembali menggerakkan juniorku, menggerakkan lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar terbakar nafsu sekarang. Tangan gadis itu semakin menekan tengukukku agar semakin dalam mengulum payudaranya. Sesekali aku menggiti putingnya hingga menegang, aku emut dan aku tarik-tarik menggunakan gigiku.

.

" aaahhhssss … ouuccchh .."

.

Pekerjaan yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah KERAS, CEPAT, DAN PENUH NAFSU. Tubuh gadis ini benar-benar membuatku tak waras. Sekali lagi, aku merasakan bahwa aku dan dia orgasme secara bersamaan. Oke, Kyuhyun ! kau harus menghentikannya sekarang !

.

Kemudian aku mengeluarkan juniorku dari dalam lubang surganya, dan dengan berat hati aku harus melepaskan putting itu dari dalam mulutku. Aku memposisikan tubuhku di samping tubuh gadis itu yang di penuhi dengan keringat. Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan mengatur oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

.

" kyuhyun~ssi, jeongmal khamsahamnida kau sudah melakukannya bersamaku. Mempercayakan benihmu untuk nantinya tumbuh dalam rahimku dan akan menemani kehidupanku yang kesepian ini sampai aku mati. Terima kasih banyak, aku tahu ucapan terima kasih tak bisa membalaskan kebaikanmu kepadaku. Tapi, memang hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa aku berikan untukmu. Terima kasih dan Jangan pernah menginggat tentang malam ini dan percintaan ini. lupakan semuanya, hiduplah seperti sedia kala, jangan pernah merasa bersalah atau rasa takut jika aku membohongimu. Jangan terpikir bahwa, kelak aku meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu karena demi Tuhan aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dalam perutku, hanya pernah ada benihmu sampai aku mati dan tak ada yang lain.

.

Tapi, nantinya ini sama sekali bukan anakmu. Karena aku adalah orang tua tunggal untuknya. Terakhir kali, terima kasih banyak dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapnya panjang lebar kepadaku.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan terus menutup mata seolah aku tak mendengarnya. Aku merasakan dia memelukku dengan erat.

.

" biarkan aku memelukmu malam ini, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Jaljayoo"

.

" siapa namamu ?"

.

" Kwan Youra."

.

" kelak, berikan nama bayimu dengan nama Kwan Young Bi. Jangan tanya mengapa, cukup berikan nama bayimu dengan nama itu." Ucapku sebelum menutup mata dan beralih ke dunia yang tiada ambang batas, Mimpi.

.

" jeongmal khamshamnida."

**END.**

Kecepetan? Geje? #terima nasib


End file.
